reinosolvidadosfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Sagas de Los Reinos
Las distintas temporadas en que son publicados los libros de Dungeons and Dragons, tienen un tema en común que acompaña todo el material, desde los comics hasta el audiovisual,--todo sale en paralelo a los libros. Cada una de estas temporadas, lleva una serie de aventuras que se publican por Wizards of the Coast en el DM´s guild. Son las aventuras oficiales de la Liga de Aventureros D&D y las aventuras de cada temporada en libros de tapa dura. 'La Secesión' Es en esta saga, donde acontece el cataclismo conocido como la secesión o la separación--sucede entre [[1479 DR|'1479']] y 1486 del cómputo de los valles (DR); donde Abeir y Toril fueron separados nuevamente, la mayoría de las deidas de antaño son reestablecidas, y el universo de Los Reinos se establece como el escenario de campaña a partir de este acontecimiento. * Murder in Baldur's Gate * Legacy of the Crystal Shard ' * 'Dreams of the Red Wizards: Dead in Thay * Ghost of Dragonspear castle ' * 'Vault of the Dracolich 'La Tiranía de dragones' * El Botín de La Reina Dragón. La primer temporada en los libros coleccionables de la útima edición para D&D: se lucha la guerra contra la opresión dracónica en esta aventura introductoria. * El Auge de Tiamat. Trata de evitar el cataclísmico regreso de Tiamat. Este libro es la continuación de la aventura Hoard of the Dragon Queen, también es de la temporada de lanzamiento. 'El Mal Elemental' * Príncipes del Apocalipsis. Estos eventos cubren la saga del Mal Elemental: la lucha contra cuatro profetas que han surgido desde las profundidades del anonimato. La segunda temporada en los libros coleccionables de la quinta edición para D&D 'La Rabia de los Demoníos' * Fuera del Abismo. La historia trata de que los señores demonio han sido convocados desde el abismo y los jugadores deben descender a el Underdark, con el legendario héroe Drizzt Do'Urden para detener el caos antes de que amenace a la superficie. Está es la tercera temporada en los libros coleccionables de la actual edición para D&D. 'La Maldición de Strahd' * La Maldición de Strahd. Toca el tema de horror gótico, en la lucha contra el vampiro Conde Strahd von Zarovich mientras los aventureros están atrapados en Ravenloft, el demiplano del horror. Está es la cuarta temporada en los libros coleccionables de Dungeons & Dragons. El Trueno del Rey Tormentoso * El trueno del Rey de la Tormenta. La trama en esta historia es enfrentar el poderío de los gigantes, quienes han surgido de sus fortalezas para amenazar a la civilización como nunca antes. Está es la quinta temporada en los libros coleccionables para el juego de Dungeons & Dragons. * Un trato con Un Gigante * Fuerza Gris: Cazadores de Gigantes 'Historias del Portal Bostezante' * La Sexta temporada traería siete aventuras incorporadas, todas para distintos niveles. Más Información aquí. Cuentos del Portal del Brecho, incluye las siguientes aventuras: * Against the Giants Contra los gigantes * Dead in Thay 'Muerte en Thay * '''Forge of Fury 'Forja de Furia * 'The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan 'Santuario Oculto de Tamoachan * 'The Sunless Citadel 'Ciudadela Sin Sol * 'Tomb of Horrors 'Tumba de horrores * 'White Plume Mountain 'Montaña Pluma Blanca A grandes rasgos, la actual narrativa de los productos del juego de rol, no se centra en un momento específico como "el día de hoy", sino procura proporcionar eventos que sucedieron de acuerdo a cada temporada (o saga) dejando algo ambiguo en que momento acontecen dentro de los eventos más recientes en '''Los Reinos. Los Dungeon Masters son libres de utilizar los eventos que rodean distintas ediciones de DUNGEONS & DRAGONS. La primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta edición tienen libros de referencia, sin embargo aquí el enfoque es en el escenario para la quinta edición. Las aventuras que presenta un narrador, pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga de Rage of Demons, y Elemental Evil. Aunque puede ser paralelo a los eventos de la Saga del Rey Tormentoso. El material de la última publicación se encuentra como la SEXTA Temporada, el libro de tapa dura Tales of the Yawning Portal '''[ Cuentos del Portal Bostezante ] ~ Aventura de Nivel 1 hasta 15 o más. Se recomienda explorar también el libro Volo´s Guide to Monsters. Alternativamente, pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante eras pasadas o futuras. Las novelas en los reinos abarcan una gran variedad de plazos demasiado exquisita. Para una clara directiva de como es el presente, la recomendación para el Dungeon Master es utilizar la guía para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS titulada '''Sword Coast Adventurer´s Guide. ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘__FORZARTDC__ __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ Categoría:Portal Categoría:Portales Categoría:Reinos Olvidados Categoría:Sagas Categoría:Historia Categoría:Cronología Categoría:D&DAL